Día Blanco
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Son esos pequeños detalles hechos con sinceridad y locura los que más importan. Continuación de "¿Qué se siente?"
1. Sn Valentín

**N/A: Estoy llorando en estos momentos, tuve que reescribir casi todo de memoria porque mi fucken pc me borró el archivo de Word y no importó cuanto traté de recuperarlo me fue imposible, y lo que tenía escrito en el celular no era mucho. ¡No es posible! Con lo inspirada que estaba ayer (del día que lo escribí) cuando escribí casi todo TnT (Mi profesor de dibujo se estaría burlando en este momento).**

 **Disclaimer: "Durarara!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen (y menos los alters), son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo y demás.**

 **¡Saludos a** ** _Mitsuki Lina Mendoza_** **y** ** _Peith_** **! Gracias por comentar en "** **¿Qué se siente?** **"**

 **Y un especial agradecimiento a** ** _Madoca_** **que con sus palabras logré salir de un bloqueo cuando creí que no lo lograría ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **.**

Los aparadores y estantes en los supermercados estaban radiantes el día de hoy, y el dulce aroma en las calles, en las casetas provisionales y a las puertas de las estaciones del metro, era abrumador.

Tanto así, que Psyche mismo se encontraba frente a un gran letrero fuera de una confitería pensando en qué hacer. No se podía decidir entre comprar una caja de finos chocolates surtidos o si mejor optaba por hacer uno él mismo y comprar los ingredientes; realmente ambas tenían puntos a favor y en contra.

Por un lado, comprarlos ya hechos le ahorraba el desastre que seguro dejaría en su cocina. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que él y las artes culinarias, no congeniaban en absoluto.

Por el otro, el prepararlos él mismo lo hacía más especial y era una buena forma de demostrarle a Tsugaru cuánto le amaba.

La balanza entre la practicidad y sus emociones seguía moviéndose mientras las personas entraban y salían apresuradas, y él sólo miraba el letrero en la ventana.

–Es curioso ¿no? –escuchó hablar a su lado.

–... ¿Cómo?

–Todo esto. –contestó el otro sujeto sin dejar de mirar aquel letrero. –Todo mundo le da demasiada importancia a esto del Sn. Valentín, como si no pudieran demostrar sus sentimientos en cualquier otro día. No hace falta una fecha en el calendario para dar amor. Si lo sientes, puedes demostrarlo en cualquier día. Después de todo, no es más que una festividad con fines comerciales.

Psyche se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, esa persona tenía razón, aunque sus palabras le molestaron un poco. –... Supongo que tiene razón.

–¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Te hice sentir mal? –se disculpó el otro, aunque en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa. –Ah, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar ¡Que irrespetuoso soy! A veces hablo de más, dime ¿Esperas a alguien? Si no es así te invito un café para disculparme apropiadamente.

–No, está bien –rechazó amablemente Psyche.

–Vamos, me sentiré mal si me rechazas –insistió el otro aún sonriente, como si no se tomara enserio.

Al final Psyche terminó cediendo a la invitación y fueron a uno de esos restaurantes familiares para tomar el mencionado café mientras seguía preguntándose sobre lo que debería hacer con respecto a sus planes para mañana. No se preocupó por el sujeto que le acompañaba ya que, pese a parecer alguien sospechoso a primera vista, Psyche pudo ver que era alguien inofensivo, un poco extraño, pero inofensivo al fin de cuentas. Se veía como un típico asalariado con su corbata y camisa pulcra pero su rostro era tan jovial como un joven de instituto, pese a rondar los treinta años según sus facciones.

–Entonces, eres extranjero ¿cierto? –inquirió el sujeto con mucha seguridad, probablemente sólo quería iniciar la conversación como lo haría alguien en una sala de chat cuando se hablan por primera vez.

–Uhm ¿Por qué dice eso?

–Bueno, para empezar tu acento se oye un poco americano ¿Acaso eres estudiante de intercambio? Últimamente se ha vuelto común esa práctica en las escuelas.

–No, no lo soy –a Psyche le pareció curiosa esa observación, es cierto que vivió fuera de Japón desde los cinco años pero siempre hablaba japonés con sus padres y ya llevaba dos años desde que regresaron.

–¿En serio? Perdón si te he ofendido. Pero dime ¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú viendo los aparadores en un día tan radiante? No me digas que pensabas en los dulces que tu novia te irá a dar –cuestionó el sujeto aún sonriente.

–¿Novia? –Psyche se ruborizó un poco con eso ¿Él, tener novia? Sí, claro.

–No me digas que no tienes, un joven tan lindo como tú seguramente tendrá al menos un pequeño harem derritiéndose a tus pies. –afirmó elevando un poco la voz como si de verdad pensara eso.

–A un chico no le gusta que le digan que es "lindo" –fue lo único que pudo replicar, un poco apenado e incómodo. –Además, no creo que alguien como yo pueda ser "novio" de una chica –admitió en baja voz, como si lo dijera para sí mismo.

–¡No me digas que-! Ah, lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención incomodarte. –expresó el otro con ademanes un poco sobre actuados, pero seguía sin quitar esa actitud jovial.

–Uhm, no se preocupe por eso –sonrió un poco apenado y nervioso.

–Entonces, ¿Es posible que estuvieras planeando algo para la persona con la que sales? O es que todavía no te le confiesas –mientras daba sus conclusiones, se ajustó sus lentes y le miró como si estuviera inspeccionando una pieza de un museo, observando cada detalle en sus expresiones al contestar.

–Psyche negó con un ligero movimiento y confesó –... Pronto se cumplirá un año desde que salimos.

El menor entonces se decidió a contarle su situación en un intento de desahogarse. No es que fuera tonto ni nada, Psyche de hecho era muy hábil leyendo a las personas y se había dado cuenta de que esta persona era confiable y era del tipo que más le agradaba, un observador. Y en estos momentos necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que le diera consejo y le escuchara.

Un amigo.

–Ya veo... –fue lo único que pudo decir el, hasta hace poco, elocuente sujeto.

–Ahh, ¿Por qué es tan complicado? –Mientras Psyche pensaba en esto y se alborotaba un poco los cabellos, el ojirosa tuvo que enterrar todo su miedo hacia el fondo de sí mismo, dudar no le ayudaría a salir de su dilema, un dilema que él mismo se puso.

Continuaron hablando hasta que las farolas empezaron a encenderse con la entrada del anochecer. Psyche ya se sentía menos agobiado y más seguro de sí mismo gracias al apoyo de su acompañante.

–Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Y tú también o no tendrás tiempo –dijo el otro al tiempo que con una seña llamó a la mesara para pagar la cuenta, después tomó su maleta y se fue. –Fue agradable hablar contigo, Psyche.

El azabache se despidió de igual manera y tomó rumbo a la zona comercial, debía darse prisa pues mañana sería un gran día.

.

–¿Qué haces? –espetó curioso el ojirosa inclinándose levemente por detrás del rubio para tener una mejor vista.

Tsugaru no se sorprendió de verlo ahí de repente puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a que Psyche apareciera de la nada. Después de todo él tenía acceso libre al recinto para ir y venir como quisiera, cosa que aprovechaba para visitar al rubio.

–Ah, sólo practicaba un poco. Así... –con un ágil movimiento contra las cuerdas, el rubio hizo sonar el koto produciendo una suave melodía.

–¡Es como un arpa! ¡Me gusta! –declaró el otro sin más.

El del kimono rió leve ante la inocencia del otro, demasiado inocente para un chico de su edad pero que a él le quedaba a la perfección. –¿Quieres intentar?

–¿Eh? Pero no sé cómo.

–Pues te enseño, ven... Aquí, toma éstas –le animó el rubio mientras se hacía a un lado para que el menor se posicionara para tocar y le pasaba las uñas (tsume) para que se las pusiera en las manos, tal como antes él las traía. –Con cuidado.

–¿Así está bien?

–Bien, ahora... Lo tomas así, y con esta otra aquí... –con sus propias manos guio las ajenas sobre el instrumento. La cercanía entre ambos era suficiente como para que el menor estuviera un poco limitado de espacio y para que el mayor sintiera el olor a duraznos del azabache cabello.

Ah, pero que imagen tan hermosa y contradictoria. Todo en ellos era tan opuesto y sin embargo perfectamente combinado; desde sus vestiduras hasta el ébano y dorado de sus cabellos.

Rosa y azul.

Tradicional y moderno.

Como el Yin-Yang.

Sol y Luna.

–¿Y ahora qué hago? –preguntó el niño con la mirada fija en el instrumento, totalmente ajeno a la cercanía del otro... Tan inocente.

El rubio, consiente de la situación, aprovechó para afianzar más el disimulado abrazo al tiempo que guiaba las delicadas manos contra las cuerdas. –Ahora mueves ésta así, y con la otra presiona las cuerdas.

–... ¿Así? –y las cuerdas vibraron con fuerza y burdeza, aunque sin sonar del todo mal. –Nhg ¡Que difícil!

El joven de ojos dorados suspiró ahogando una risa tranquila, con un deje de burla y fascinación por las reacciones infantiles del otro. –Claro, es tu primera clase.

Siguieron así por algunos minutos más hasta que, después de casi una hora, el menor fue capaz de tocar por sí solo una pequeña parte del _rio de flores de primavera_ , aunque aún estaba lejos de tocar una pieza completa. Lo que más le sorprendió a Tsugaru fue lo rápido que Psyche aprendía las cosas, sin duda era un joven talentoso.

–Creo que será todo por hoy... –declaró el ojimiel reclinándose hacia atrás para estirarse.

Psyche, que estaba también agotado, recostó su espalda sobre el pecho de Tsugaru quien aprovechó para oler su cabello nuevamente. Permanecieron así mientras miraban el cielo teñirse de rojos, naranjas y violetas.

Fue entonces que el menor decidió que este era un buen momento y, sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó y corrió hacia el interior. –Espera aquí, ya vuelvo. –antes de que Tsugaru pudiera responder el otro ya se había adentrado y no volvió sino hasta unos minutos que parecieron segundos.

Con él traía una mochila que no parecía tener nada en especial, se dejó caer frente al otro para estar a su altura y empezó a vaciarla. Frente a Tsugaru se extendía toda clase de dulces chocolates que iban desde los normales que compras en cualquier tienda hasta algunas marcas de las más finas, de variadas formas y con elegantes envoltorios también.

–No sabía de cuales te gustan así que traje de todo ¿Cuál te gusta? –explicaba mientras los acomodaba para apreciarlos mejor. Tsugaru se fijó en uno que estaba un poco más apartado, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, que estaba envuelto en aluminio.

–Este –contestó tomando aquel paquete. –Elijo este.

–¿No prefieres estos? Son de QUE BO, nos llegaron muchos de estos por las editoras de mi madre. –dijo mostrándole una caja de finos chocolates surtidos, como la tapa era transparente se podían apreciar los artesanales diseños en cada uno de los bocadillos.

–No, este me gusta más. –contestó el otro.

–No, dámelo.

–¿Por qué no? Dijiste que eligiera y quiero ese –Psyche estaba a punto de arrebatárselo pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivó. El ojirosa trataba sin éxito en quitárselo. En algún momento mientras forcejeaban se pusieron de pie.

–¡Dámelo! –reclamó mientras intentaba alcanzar el paquete, cosa que le era imposible con su estatura. Era tan bajo.

–Tú lo hiciste ¿Cierto? –más que pregunta eso fue una afirmación, una que no tenía caso negar. A Tsugaru le resultaba divertido pelear como lo estaban haciendo porque a pesar de las insistencias del otro, eso parecía casi como un juego por ver quien cedía primero.

Psyche se detuvo entonces y algo decaído contestó –Ya, dilo. Di que fue una idea tonta.

–Te equivocas, me gusta –le acarició la cabeza para animarle y siguió –, porque eres tú es lo mejor que pude recibir.

–¡Claro que no! Además es raro, que un chico le regale a otro…

–¿A quién le importa? Igual me gusta. Es más quiero comerlo ya mismo –le sonrió con gentileza. Después fueron por un poco de té y se sentaron a comer.

A Psyche sus palabras le alegraban tanto como le dolían porque no creía merecer tanto amor pero decidió que eso era un miedo innecesario, así se lo había demostrado siempre el otro.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal está? –interrogó el menor con la mirada clavada en el otro, expectante de su respuesta.

–Muy bueno, ¿En verdad tú lo hiciste? Tienes talento –dijo sonriente el otro llevándose otro bocado, y tomando un poco de té. Siguieron así un poco más, Psyche comía de los otros paquetes pues el de ojos miel se había negado a probar otros además del casero que hizo el menor.

Al final, después de que el rubio escoltara a casa al otro, Psyche se dirigió a su habitación donde, en su computadora, le escribió un mail a uno de sus contactos, a la persona que le había sugerido lo de regalarle los chocolates a Tsugaru.

"Tenías razón, es tan amable que a veces quiero golpearlo. Creo que mañana pasaré por la farmacia antes de verle."

.

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta no salió tan emotivo como los otros pero es que esto fue más para sacar algunas escenas que estaban nadando en mi cabeza y que si las escribía independientemente serían un montón de drabbles y no quiero eso.**

 **Siento que algunas partes me gustaban más en el otro archivo, aun así hay otras partes que sí me gustaron en esta versión que en la anterior. Creo que salió un poco cómico por momentos, no sé ¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Se supone que esto era para el día blanco pero terminó tomando otro rumbo, oh bueno (n_n)U**

 **Ah sí, casi lo olvido… Dato: Psyche aquí tiene 17 años y Tsugaru tiene 20, por si se lo preguntaban.**


	2. White Day

**Ok, debo decir que tuve dudas sobre si lograría terminar esto a tiempo… Lo empecé con mucho tiempo de sobra y me confié, luego me cambiaron el horario del trabajo y ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo que nunca, sin embargo me prometí que esto sería publicado en esta fecha y me dediqué todo el día en terminarlo (que suerte que fuera un domingo).**

 **Oficialmente es Lunes, y acabo de terminar justo ahora (12:05AM a tiempo de guardar el archivo)**

 **Por otro lado, agradezco muchísimo los revs de _Mitsuki Lina Mendoza_ y _Madoca_ , ¡Y no se preocupen que ya estoy preparando las explicaciones que buscan!**

 **PD: Más adelante hay unos diálogos en inglés, entre paréntesis está el español.**

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel día de febrero en que Psyche se había presentado a Tsugaru con una mochila llena de dulces en un afán de demostrarle al menos un poco cuanto le amaba el azabache al rubio, por más ridícula que ésta fuera.

Y Tsugaru lo agradecía enormemente, incluso cuando al día siguiente tuvo que faltar al templo debido a la intoxicación que vino con ello. Pero no se arrepentía de aquello ¡Lo volvería a hacer! Así es, esa es la clase de fuerza que su amor tenía.

Un amor tan puro y fuerte que estaba seguro, trascendería.

Esa mañana, cuando salió al centro para comprar víveres y algunos encargos del priori del templo donde trabaja, no pudo evitar notar algunos estantes especiales anticipando el White Day. Fue entonces que Tsugaru recordó el esmero de su joven pareja, y pensó que no sería una mala idea seguir la costumbre y devolver el sentimiento.

A diferencia de Psyche, Tsugaru era más seguro de sí mismo y no sentía los mismos nervios que el ojirosa tuvo, su mayor preocupación era encontrar algo que cumpliera con la costumbre, después de todo Psyche había invertido en algunos de los más fino que se podrían conseguir, y no satisfecho con eso también le preparó uno casero aun cuando no tenía las habilidades culinarias.

"Tres veces el valor de lo recibido" era la regla. No sería tarea fácil superar eso.

Estuvo vagando por el centro comercial en busca de algo que pudiera regalarle, ya se había resignado a que no podría superar el gasto monetario que Psyche le había, sin querer, impuesto. Pero aún podía darle algo que fuera especial y personal.

Joyas y ropa estaban descartados, los dulces los haría él mismo así que sólo debía asegurarse de comprar todo lo necesario, en esos momentos agradeció el que su madre tuviera de pasatiempo el practicar repostería, por lo que creció conociendo muchas recetas de dulces y postres.

Pero aún faltaba aquel detalle que hiciera especial el presente. Que fuera distinto de los que solía dar a sus compañeras en el instituto.

–... Moldes ¿Dónde están los moldes? –pensaba en voz alta mientras trataba de encontrar el local entre los muchos que habían. Finalmente lo encontró entre una tienda de artículos para manualidades y una de ropa de especialidades, de esas donde se consiguen los uniformes y demás aditamentos para ciertos trabajos.

–Muy buenos días ¿En qué le podemos servir? –saludo rutinariamente la empleada que recibía en la entrada.

–Busco moldes, para repostería.

–Sí claro, están por ese lado, junto a las duyas. –indicó la mujer con una amable sonrisa, como era de esperarse del servicio japonés.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y apenas estuvo frente al estante repasó mentalmente la receta para elegir el molde con la medida y forma adecuada. Había moldes con toda clase de formas, circulares, como flores, de corazón, una que asemejaba la silueta de un conejo de perfil le llamó la atención, y por un segundo estuvo a punto de comprarlo para hacerle algunas galletas pero desistió ante una mejor idea.

Al final de la semana, y faltando dos días para el White Day, el ojimiel se dispuso a cumplir con diligencia todos sus deberes del templo para tener no sólo tiempo para preparar su presente, sino también para tener todo el día libre para pasarlo con el otro. Yoshimori, su tío, no pasó por alto su esmero y le recompensó dándole la oportunidad de pasar todo el día siguiente libre para estar con Psyche.

.

Así pues, esa tarde de Lunes habían salido a pasear aprovechando la oportunidad, ya que podrían variar su rutina de verse en el templo, caso que no podían evitar.

Y aunque el clima frío ya había terminado, Psyche vestía un sencillo suéter de capucha blanco a juego con una camisa del mismo color, mientras que el más alto llevaba una camisa de vestir que en él se veía simplemente elegante al contrastar con sus rubios cabellos.

Justo pasaban cerca de un viejo restaurante extranjero, en la zona comercial de Ikebukuro, cerca del cine Sunshine cuando un par de jóvenes chicas se les acercaron con timidez, ellas se trataron de comunicar con un pobre uso del japonés, por lo que fue fácil deducir que fueran turistas perdidas.

Una de ellas se dirigió a Tsugaru – _Excuse me. My friend and I are somewhat lost, look for the Grand City Hotel but it seems that we have lost..._ (Disculpe. Mi amiga y yo estamos algo perdidas, buscamos el hotel Grand City pero parece que nos hemos perdido...)

Él no comprendió casi nada de lo que la chica trataba de decirle, y justo cuando estaba por disculparse y seguir su camino sin poder ayudarlas, Psyche respondió con mucha naturalidad.

– _Sure. If you down this road to a red building, then turn to your left and go straight to the bowling, there is._ (Seguro. Si van por este camino hasta el edificio rojo, luego giran a su izquierda y siguen derecho hasta los bolos, ahí es)

– _Oh thanks, then I continue on this road to the GiGO, right?_ (Oh gracias, entonces continuo por este camino hasta el GiGO, correcto?) –verificó la otra revisando el mapa que traía un volante que alguien les había dado.

– _Yes, just keep right here and find it._ (Sí, sólo sigan derecho por aquí y lo encuentran)

– _Thank you very much, have saved us!_ (Gracias, nos han salvado!)

– _Oh, is nothing, bye bye!_ (No es nada, adios!)

– _Bye bye!_

Tsugaru estaba impresionado, si bien sabía que Psyche vivió en el extranjero y que, por ende que dominaba otros idiomas, ésta era la primera vez que le escuchaba sostener una conversación usando algo más que palabras sueltas o expresiones básicas. Escucharle fue tanto un deleite como una extrañeza, ahora se daba cuenta que aún había mucho por conocer el uno del otro, y eso le encantaba.

Pues quería pasar todos sus días con esa persona.

Después de un largo día paseando entre las calles del centro y visitar el zoo de Ueno, se dirigieron de vuelta al templo. Al llegar saludaron al viejo Yoshimori quien estaba contento de ver a su sobrino disfrutar de su tiempo libre con la persona que más aprecia, el hecho de que fuera un chico no tenía importancia en absoluto.

Mientras el hombre de mediana edad le ofrecía algo de té al chico de ébano, Tsugaru llegó con una bandeja con un precioso pastel redondo decorado con lo que parecían ositos de chocolate blanco, también traía un par de cajas, la más pequeña con galletas que podría merendar con su familia al llegar a casa.

–Hey Oi-san, más te vale tratar bien Psy-chan –bromeaba el viejo. –Sería una pena perder a tan buen cliente –dijo mientras servía más té, refiriéndose a que sus padres solían comprarle su té de mejor cosecha muy seguido.

–A veces siento que sólo te interesa mantener tu negocio más que tus amistades, tío –replicó Tsugaru.

Siguieron bromeando un poco más, y cuando Psyche ya se preparaba para irse fue detenido por el rubio.

–Espera, aún falta un último presente… –tomó la caja que había mantenido apartada y con mucho cuidado se la ofreció al otro. Éste la abrió sin ocultar su emoción al ver el contenido. –Espero que no tengas problemas con ello.

–No, ¡es tan lindo! Estoy seguro de que puedo tenerlo. –y sacó sosteniendo con mucha delicadeza entre sus manos un pequeño conejo blanco, tan pequeño y hecho un ovillo entre las manos del ahora dueño. Tan frágil.

–Qué bueno, sé que los departamentos donde vives no permiten mascotas así que temía que fuera un problema.

–Perros y gatos están prohibidos debido al ruido pero U-chan está bien ¡Gracias!

Psyche estaba tan contento que aún con la criatura en manos se acercó energéticamente a Tsugaru y le plantó un beso en agradecimiento quien teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al pobre animalito rodeó al azabache en un abrazo cálido como sólo él podía darlos.

El animalito se removió entre sus manos en busca de libertad y tuvieron que romper el contacto, lo puso de vuelta a la caja y tras un último beso de despedida se dirigió a su casa. Tsugaru hubiera querido acompañarle pero el otro insistió en que podría ir sólo, después de todo no vivía demasiado lejos y que primero visitaría a una amiga, probablemente esa de la que siempre le hablaba.

Se preguntaba si algún día se la presentaría, pues quería conocer a aquella que le animó a corresponder sus sentimientos.

La que ha estado siempre para él como una cálida hermana.

Quería agradecerle por la felicidad que tenían juntos.

Decirle gracias por todo.  
.

 **Bueno pues aquí está, al final me quedó más corto de lo que hubiera querido pero eso pasa cuando te confías con los tiempos.**  
 **Son las 12:57AM a tiempo de subirlo así que es posible que se me haya escapado algun error por ahí, diganme para corregirlo.**

 **¡Buenas noches! (o días, no es como si alguien estuviera despiertoa esta hora ¬¬)**

 **Ok, ya está corregido, muchas gracias por las observaciones.**


End file.
